Harry Potter és a szárnyra kapó Fekete Főnixmadár
by LadiZsuzsi
Summary: Harry Potter intelligens fiú, aki valódi képességeit mindenki előtt leplezi. Sajnos még ő sem láthat át Dumbledore álarcán, amíg a Sirius halálát követő nyáron nem látogat el az Abszol útra, és ott nem találkozik személyesen a legnagyobb ellenségével...


Lord Voldemornak el kellett ismernie magában, hogy egy Sötét Nagyúr élete nem csupa móka és kacagás… de még csak ördögi nevetés sem, ha már itt tartunk. Már harmadik órája hallgatta a hajbókoló hülyék gyülekezetét, akik megint elszúrták az egyik tökéletesre szabott tervét. „De most komolyan!" – füstölgött magában. – „Ezek semmit nem tudnak jól csinálni, ha én nem vagyok ott velük?" Egy óra dühöngés és fél tucat megátkozott halálfaló után az utóbbi két órát azzal töltötte, hogy faarccal hallgatta az előtte térdelő komplett szerencsétlenségeket, azon tűnődve, mi a francért is kezdett bele ebbe az egészbe. A feje az elmúlt órában hasogatott, és még a felét sem hallotta a jelentéseknek, de az utóbbi percekben nem is törte magát, hogy újabb szol… követőt szólítson fel a beszédre. Úgyis mind ugyanazt fogja mondani: „Nagyuram, a feladatot nem sikerült véghez vinni, blablabla…". Mennyivel egyszerűbb lenne, ha nem lennének ekkora marhák!

– Nagyuram! – szólította meg hirtelen Perselus Piton megtörve a csendet, és Voldemort gondolatait. A sötét nagyúr összeszűkölt szemekkel nézett a bájitalmesterre, magában felsóhajtott, és minden létező felsőbb hatalomhoz türelemért könyörögve biccentett, hogy beszéljen… vagy hallgasson örökre, ahogy tetszik. – Harry Potter jelenlegi tartózkodási helyét még mindig nem sikerült megszereznem. Attól tartok, Dumbledore már nem bízik meg bennem igazán. Az indokaimat, hogy miért lenne szükségem a fiú nyári tartózkodási helyére egyszerűen figyelmen kívül hagyta.

Lord Voldemortnak most volt elege mindenből. Tényleg mindenből. A hajbókoló hülyék gyülekezetéből, a rohadt paradicsommadarak tetves rendjéből, abból, hogy Perselus Piton úgy hazudott neki, mint a vízfolyás, és olyan hülyének nézte őt, hogy azt hitte, nem veszi észre. Nem utolsó sorban abból volt elege, hogy senki nem lát át az őrült vén kecske, Dumbledore álarcán, aki roxforti kiskirálysága élén uralta a Varázsvilág nagy részét. És ha már itt tartunk, az ő álarcán sem látnak át. Legszívesebben megint üvöltözni kezdett volna követőivel, különösen ezzel a nagyra nőtt denevérrel, de már az első száz alkalommal sem volt eredményes ez a módszer, így inkább félretette későbbre.

Perselus Piton idegesen pillantott az urára a maszkja mögül. Azon töprengett, mi a francért nem vergődik még a Crutiatus átok kínjaitól, de semmi pénzért nem emlékeztette volna Voldemortot, mit szokott tenni a rossz hírek hozóival. Korábbi gyanúja, hogy a sötét mágus tudja, hogy hazudik, már akkor elpárolgott, amikor a kígyóképű nem vonta azonnal kérdőre emiatt. A Sötét Nagyúr vetett még egy pillantást Pitonra, majd felállt trónjáról, és intett követőinek hogy ők is így tegyenek.

– Úgy látom, ha azt akarom, hogy egy feladat el legyen végezve, akkor nekem kell azt megcsinálni. Perselus, többé nincs szükségem a címre, készítsd el a szokásos bájitalokat. Lucius, most már szerezd meg azokat az átkozott információkat a minisztériumból, mert legközelebb nem úszod meg élve, Dolohov, Crak, Monstro, tudjátok a dolgotokat. Tűnés!

A halálfalók hajlongva elhagyták a termet, és magukban hálát adtak Merlinnek, hogy a gyűlést ilyen könnyen megúszták. Voldemort sóhajtva fordult a trón mellett összetekeredett Naginihez:

* Mondd, mit vétettem, hogy ilyen hülye követőkre tettem szert?*

A kígyó felemelte a fejét, és gazdája szemébe nézve válaszolt:

* Nem mintha te jobb lennél, Denem. Ne csak beszélj nekik, te idióta, ha kell valami, szerezd meg magad!*

Voldemort elvigyorodott. Igen. Ezért szeretett ő a kígyóval beszélgetni. Mindenre volt válasza…

Egyetlen pálca nélküli varázslattal megszabadult kígyószerű vonásaitól, majd visszaült a trónjára és simogatni kezdte Nagini pikkelyes fejét.

* Igazad van. Én fogok lépni.*

* Milyen kár, hogy ahhoz öt percnél tovább kell felemelned a fenekedet a kényelmes, meleg, puha trónodról… de komolyan, Voldi, nagyon ellustultál itt nekem.*

A Sötét Nagyúr felkacagott.

* Jól van, nem kell sértegetned, tudod, hogy nem vagyok hülye.* – mondta végül mosolyogva.

* Persze. Te nem hülye vagy, hanem egyenesen őrült. Komolyan, Tom, miért hagyod, hogy a halálfalók mindent elszúrjanak neked? Egyedül sokkal többre vagy képes.*

* Igen, persze, de mi abban a szórakozás, ha minden munkát én csinálok?* – kérdezte a nagyúr vigyorogva.

A kígyó reménytelenül megrázta a fejét, majd gazdája ölébe tette. A Sötét Nagyúr kényelmesen hátradőlt trónján, és lehunyta a szemét. Kinek kellenek a hajbókoló hülyék! Meg fogja találni Pottert a segítségük nélkül is… de addig is, lazít még egy kicsit.

Harry Potter számára a nyári szünet sohasem jelentette azt a szabadságot, amit a többi diáknak. Most azonban úgy érezte, ennél rosszabb nyara még sohasem volt. Kimerült volt, teljesen kialvatlan és dühös. Dühös a Varázslóvilágra, mert úgy érezte, elárulta őt, pont akkor, amikor mindenkire szüksége lett volna. Még alig telt el egy hónap Sirius halála óta, gyászolt, és mivel senki sem volt, akivel megbeszélhette volna, mi bántja, néha-néha valódi depresszióba süllyedt. Ez sokkal rosszabb volt, mint az előző nyár. Úgy érezte, egyedül most már nem tudja feldolgozni a veszteséget.

Rég elmúlt már az az öröm, amit a King's Cross pályaudvaron érzett, amikor barátai és a Rend tagjai kiálltak mellette. Harry Potter alapvetően nem volt szentimentális és naiv, ahogy nagyon sokan gondolták róla. Pontosan tudta, hogy a barátsága Ronnal és Hermionéval nem annyira erős, mint szeretné. Ezt jól bizonyította Ron viselkedése a Tusával kapcsolatban, vagy Hermionéé, amikor nem tetszett neki valami, amit Harry csinált, a fiú mégsem tudott lemondani róluk. Ugyanúgy a barátai voltak, mint az elmúlt években, csak… valami hiányzott. Amikor a pályaudvaron kiálltak mellette, úgy érezte, minden rendben van, ők majd segítenek neki túljutni ezen a hullámvölgyön. Azonban a dolgoknak megint rosszra kellett fordulniuk, hiszen most nem egy átlagos fiú, hanem Harry Potter életértől beszélünk.

Úgy tűnt, Rémszem Mordon fenyegetése az állomáson csak idig-óráig hatott a Dursley családra, rövid időn belül ugyanúgy kezelték Harryt, mint a korábbi években: házimanóként.

Hogy az élete igazán remek legyen, a nagybátyjának is ki kellett találnia valami újat. Igen. Vernon Dursley úgy döntött, idén ő fogja megnyerni az „Én házam a legszebb" díjat, amit a városháza írt ki, ha bele döglik is. Természetesen Mr. Dursley egy kereszt tő szalmát sem mozdított volna meg a ház körül, erre volt jó az unokaöccse. Így inkább az elhatározás valahogy úgy szólhatott a férfi fejében, hogy „megnyerem ezt a díjat, ha _a kölyök bele döglik is_…". Vernon tehát elhatározta, hogy az egész házat hipp-hopp át kell festeni halvány mályvarózsaszínre, és persze ki kell csinosítani az egész kertet is.

Mit sem érdekelte az az apróság, hogy Harry Pottert épp a legnagyobb kánikulában utasította a ház kifestésére a tűző napon. Harry immár századjára mászott fel a létra tetejére, a Pokolba kívánva az egészet. Válla csúnyán leégett a napon, szédült a szomjúságtól, de ezt a falszakaszt még be kellett fejeznie, mielőtt leülhetett volna szusszanni egyet. „Hol vannak ilyenkor a dementorok, amikor szükség lenne rájuk?" – gondolta a fiú. – „Rosszabbul úgysem érezném magam a jelenlétüktől, és legalább nem döglenék meg a melegtől. Bezzeg, amikor a franc se hívja őket, akkor itt nyüzsögnek, mint a legyek." Hét órája dolgozott megállás nélkül az átkozott létrán fel-le rohangálva, és kezdett rettenetesen kimerülni. „A fenébe az egésszel! Varázslattal már rég kész lennék!" – bosszankodott, és megtörölte verejtékező homlokát.

Ha mindez nem lett volna elég, a Cedric haláláról szóló rémálmaihoz immár a keresztapjáé is csatlakozott, esetleg Vordemort újabb támadásáról volt valami nem túl felemelő víziója, így összességében egyetlen nyugodt éjszakája sem volt. A munkában az egyetlen pozitív dolgot az jelentette, hogy addig sem gyötörte a bűntudat Sirius miatt, de ez sem akadályozta meg abban, hogy a vele történtekre gondoljon. Ha nem kellett dolgoznia, a nagybátyja bezárta a szobájába, ahol mást sem tehetett, csak az üres falakat, és Hedvig üres kalitkáját bámulta. Ilyenkor mindig a keresztapja halála járt a fejében, vagy Dumbledore átkozott manipulációi…

A fiú dühösen gondolt vissza Dumbledore levelére, az utolsó üzenetre, amit a Varázsvilágból kapott az elmúlt hetekben.

_Kedves Harry,_

_Attól tartok, a nyár további részét a rokonaidnál kell töltened, azonban a levelezés túl veszélyes. Hogy a tartózkodási helyed ne jusson illetéktelenek tudomására, tartózkodnunk kell a lenyomozható üzenetek használatára. Ha szeretnél kapcsolatba lépni valakivel, akkor látogasd meg Mrs Figget, az ő kandallója kapcsolódik a hopphálózatra. Arra is megkérlek, hogy lehetőleg ne hagyd el a Privet Drive-ot, mert nem csak magadra, hanem a családodra is veszélyt hozhatsz. A védővarázslatok csak a házban védenek meg, emlékezz erre. Remélem megérted, miét van minderre szükség. A levelet azért nem Hedviggel küldtem el, mert túl jellegzetes, ezért legjobbnak tartottam, ha itt marad a Roxfortban._

_Mindenesetre kellemes nyarat kívánok neked, és ha szükséged van valamire, azonnal üzenj Mrs. Figgen keresztül._

_Albus_

Mivel Dursleyék felváltva dolgoztatták, vagy bezárták a szobájába, esélye sem volt kapcsolatot teremteni a Varázsvilággal. Úgy érezte, senkinek sem hiányzik, mivel a dilis vénember miatt a barátai sem írtak neki, és ettől mérhetetlenül szomorú volt. Idegesítette, hogy így ugrott a Weasley-család meghívása is, és megint a Privet Drive börtönében kell töltenie a nyarát mindenfajta varázslattól elzárva, mert természetesen „kedves rokonai" megint bezárták az összes használható holmiját a gardróbba. Harry néha úgy érezte, a nyár végére teljesen meg fog őrülni ettől az egésztől.

A fiú egyszerűen nem értette, hogy a körülötte lévők miért nem veszik észre, hogy az igazgató egyszerűen csak el akarja szigetelni a Varázsvilág megmentőjét attól a világtól, amit végső soron meg kellene mentenie. Ahogy többször is említette már az igazgató, a „nagyobb jóért" mindenre képes lett volna, de Harry valahogy nem tudta beazonosítani, mi is ez a Jó. Mostanában elég volt a vénemberre gondolnia, hogy újraéledjen benne az elnyomott düh, aminek apró hulláma elpusztította Dumbledore fél irodáját. A fiatal varázsló gyűlölte, hogy a vénember valódi indoklás nélkül visszatartja tőle az információkat, hogy olyan dolgokat kényszerít rá, amiket egyébként nem tenne meg, hogy összezárta őket Dursleyékkel, hogy távol tartja tőle a barátait, de nem csak ez volt a baja az öreggel

Hirtelen kivágódott a közelében a bejárati ajtó, és Vernon Dursley teli torokból elüvöltötte magát a szívbajt hozva ezzel a létrán egyensúlyozó, gondolataiban elmerült fiúra.

– HARRY POTTER! BEFELÉ! MARS!

Harry mit tehetett mást, gyorsan lemászott a létráról, és elindult az ajtó felé. Nem tudta, mit akar tőle a nagybátyja, de semmi jóra nem számított, hiszen ezért félbe kellett szakítania a munkát. Óvatosan mozgott a lakásban, hogy ne kenjen össze semmit, mert azt úgyis neki kellene feltakarítania megállt a nagybátyja előtt biztonságos távolságban.

– Igen, Vernon bácsi? – kérdezte óvatosan.

– Mennyi idő alatt tudod befejezni a munkát, fiú? – köpte a kérdést a férfi.

A fiú egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, majd válaszolt:

– Még pár óra. Lehet, hogy ma be tudom fejezni.

– Csodás. Még ma befejezed, és holnap délelőtt elmész innen.

Harry szemei elkerekedtek. Nem hitt a fülének.

– Te… tessék?

– Azt mondtam, hogy ma befejezed, és holnap elmész. Vendégeim jönnek, és nem akarok semmi stiklit. Nem úgy, mint legutóbb. Jövő héten dől el, hogy én kapom-e az előléptetést. Egy hétig a színedet sem akarom látni, megértetted, kölyök?

A fiú először szóhoz sem jutott a döbbenettől, majd reszelős hangon megkérdezte:

– De mégis hová menjek?

Vernon bácsi felhorkant.

– Bánom is én! Menj a barátaidhoz, vagy a gyilkos keresztapádhoz, vagy vissza a bolondképzőbe, engem nem érdekel, de itt nem maradhatsz. Most pedig indíts vissza dolgozni, egy kettő!

Harry bizonytalan léptekkel indult el a bejárati ajtó felé, és maga sem tudta, hogy most örülnie kéne, vagy dühösnek kellene lennie azért, mert kirakták a szűrét a házból, amit elvileg az otthonának kellene neveznie. Amint kiért úgy döntött, mégiscsak örül ennek az ajándékba kapott szabadságnak, s mosollyal az arcán látott neki a munkának.

Gondolatai hamar visszatértek oda, ahol tartottak, mielőtt Vernon bácsi megzavarta volna, de most már nem volt olyan lehangolt. Ha valóban olyan forrófejű idióta lett volna, mint amilyennek a Varázslóvilág, és különösen az igazgató gondolta, akkor már rég Dumbledore fejéhez vágta volna azt, amit a könyvtárban kutakodva megtudott.

A fiú a Sirius halálát követő hetet, ami hátra volt még az iskolából, jórészt a könyvtárba zárkózva töltötte, és keresgélt. Senki sem tudta róla, még a legjobb barátai sem, hogy mennyire szeretett megbújni a Roxfort könyvtárának labirintusszerű polcai között. Kezdetben még azt igyekezett bebizonyítani magának a különféle jegyzeteket, jelentéseket lapozgatva, hogy Albus Dumbledore _nem árulta el_ a bizalmát, de hamar rájött, hogy hiába reménykedett. Azt még meg tudta bocsátani az igazgatónak, hogy nem akadályozta meg, hogy részt vegyen a Trimágus Tusán. Nem értette ugyan, de a francba is, megbocsátotta. Valójában Harry James Potter jelentkezését az öregnek simán vissza kellett volna utasítania, hisz Játékmesterként joga volt hozzá. Mindegy, Harry túllépett ezen, mert a vénember nem tudhatta, milyen következményekkel fog járni a döntése. De azt nem tudta megbocsátani, amit Siriusszal tett. Az iratok szerint, amiket a griffrendéles a könyvtár egy rejtettebb részlegében talált, Dumbledore Sirius külön kérésére sem harcolta ki, hogy a férfi valódi tárgyalást kapjon, hanem hagyta, hogy elítéljék egy olyan tettért, amit nem követett el. A szülei végakarata szerint Harrynek a keresztapjához kellett volna költöznie a haláluk esetén. Egy percet sem kellett volna a nagynénje házában élnie, de Dumbledore nem harcolt az igazságért. Hol van hát a „nagyobb jó"? Nem. Harry Potter eldöntötte, hogy ezért megfizet az ostoba vénembernek. Nem lépett azonnal, haragját szépen visszafogta. Érezte, hogy több van a háttérben, és ő az egész ügyet ismerni akarta, mielőtt felelősségre vonná Albus Dumbledoe-t, a Roxfort igazgatóját. Mert felelősségre fogja vonni őt. Harry mosolya kegyetlenné vált. „Ó igen. Nagyon sokan meg fogják bánni, hogy ennyi éven át alábecsültek" – gondolta, miközben elhúzta a száját, és szemüvegéről letörölte a rózsaszín festéket. Eszébe jutott egy idézet Tiruvalluvartól, egy indiai költőtől: „A bosszú csak egy napra hozza el az örömöt, a türelem mindörökre elhozza a dicsőséget." Minél többet gondolkodott az elmúlt hetekben azon, hogy mit csináljon Dumbledore-ral, és ha már itt tartunk, Voldemorttal. Egyre biztosabb voltabban, hogy ki kell várnia a megfelelő időt, és megmutatni, ki az igazi Harry Potter, aki nem James, nem a Kis Túlélő, sem a Kiválasztott, és végképp nem Dumbledore leghűségesebb embere. Sejtette, ha felfedi mindenki előtt a valódi énjét, akkor a barátai el fognak fordulni tőle, de ha így tesznek majd, az csak azt bizonyítja, nem igaz barátok. De addig, míg eljön az a pillanat, játszani fogja a szerepét: a hülyét, a naivat, a végtelenül griffendéles idiótát, akit egy csecsemő is manipulálni tud. Arcára végre visszatért a valódi mosoly, és olyan gyorsan festett, ahogy csak tudott, hogy minél előbb elszabaduljon nyári börtönéből. Nem érdekelte, hogy milyen munkát végez. „Ha Vernon bácsinak nem tetszik, akkor vonszolja fel a seggét a létrára, és csinálja meg ő maga." – gondolta Harry. Magában máris tervezgette, hogyan tölti majd a nyár hátralevő részét, mert az holtbiztos, hogy ha egyszer megszabadul innen, akkor idén nem teszi vissza a lábát a Privet Drive-ra, ha addig él is. „Fenébe is, ha maga Voldemort rángat el teázni, ha nem jövök vissza, az sem érdekel." – vigyorgott magában a fiú, majd hozzátette: „Két cukorral, Voldi!". Erre már hangosan felnevetett. Talán végül mégsem ez lesz élete legrosszabb nyara…

Albus Dumbledore kibontott még egy citromos cukorkát, és vidáman átolvasta a következő tanévre szóló terveit. Hiszen miért ne lenne vidám? Sőt! Egyenesen boldog! Ő a Roxfort igazgatója, minden idők legerősebb fehér mágusa – na jó, talán Merlin erősebb volt nála egy hajszállal, de kérem, ő már elpatkolt hála az égnek, így Vele senki sem veheti fel a versenyt –, a cukorkakészlete kifogyhatatlan, és ami a legfontosabb: az összes bábuját a kezében tartja. Ez volt a világ rendje, és ő élvezte a rendet. Imádta, ha minden a tervei szerint haladt. Az öreg varázsló nem tudhatta, hogy az általa olyan szépen megtervezett „rend" épp most áll a feje tetejére, amikor egy bizonyos hollóhajú fiú lehajította a festékes hengert a földre a Privet Drive 4. számú ház udvarán, ezzel elindítva egy olyan lavinát, amit ezután már senki sem állíthatott meg.


End file.
